


Would Monokuma and Bihyung get along? Probably.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Smut, bihyung and monokuma is a different story entirely but we get there when we get there ig, dont trust the tags, i am going to treat this seriously, i cope with humor, i just go with what i go with, i might actually make this multi chapter, im a lying author do not trust me, im unreliable., inspiration is hard to find OK.., jk lol im not writing porn for bihyung and dokja, like actually i havent made a skeleton for this im making shit up as i go, literally please dont hate me, no beta we die like kim dokja, not me, this is for my depression after reading chapter 551, who knows - Freeform, written for my crack friend on discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A crossover with Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint and Danganronpa! Hijinks, crack, looove~, SEX. you name it! it's here. most likely.ORmy depression over chapter 551 has made me go insane.read tags, but dont trust me. actually, you dont have any other choice.
Relationships: Bihyung/Kim Dokja, Bihyung/Monokuma, Demon-like Judge of Fire | Uriel/Self Insert, Kim Dokja & Everyone, Kim Dokja & Kim Dokja's Company, Kim Dokja/Yoo Jonghyuk, Lee Gilyoung & Shin Yoosung, Probably - Relationship, Shin Yoosung & Yoo Mia, yoo mia & lee gilyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Triangle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Triangle/gifts).



> I'm sorry, but also not.

How did this happen? No one knows, not even the person (people) who caused it. Uh oh.

"Uhhhh, Mr? How did this happen? Where are we?" A girl with one strand of hair sticking upwards speaks up. What a strange hair choice.

"Huh? You don't know where we are either??" Gilyoung responds to the girl. No that I think about it, we aren't in the Industrial Complex. Heck, we're not even standing on a floor. Nothing is here, its not quite black but its not anything else either. The best way to describe it is, it's nothing. Void. We're in a void. Hoo-boy..

[Well, this is.. not ideal.]

"No shit????"

[GRRRRR]

"die."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" A high pitched voice screams. Who said it? I look down and see a.. A bear? Did I see that correctly? I rub my eyes and look down again.

"What the fuck. No actually, what the fuck. Why is there a bear here? Did I finally go fucking insane? After dying, what, 12 times? Holy shit."

"You've died 12 times??!?!" A boy in a black hat is confused.

"Yea, it's no biggie. I just abuse the ."

"The what?"

[Oh my, it seems we have unexpected visitors from a different time line?]

"Hm, how will I do my killing game now?" Wait, wait what?

[A killing game?]

"Why yes! My past ones were broadcasted--"

[Count me in.]

"Excuse me? Why should I?"

[We both make people suffer for views, am I right?]

"Well, you're not wrong, but--!"

[Then lets do it!]

Was this really happening? Me and my companions are really joining a killing game?

[[Stage has been reset to appropriate setting.]]

and then they killed eachother and monokuma and bihyung had babies and kim dokja and yoo jonghyuk also had babies and then lived happily ever after bc my inspiration's gone.


	2. STOP WAIT THIS WASNT MEANT TO GET OVER 100 HITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WHY WHGHAGJF I DIDNT INTEND FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN MY FRIENDS TO READ IT WHY DID OVER 100 PEOPLE READ THIS???

SO THIS WAS CRACK IT WASNT SERIOUS AT ALL AND THEN I GOT A COMMENT FROM SOMEONE I SEE COMMENT ALL THE TIME AND IM LIKE "NOOOOOOOOOOO THATS SO EMBARASSING" SO IM ORPHANING THIS SO I DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE SHAME. THIS WAS A JOKE. PLEASE IM SO EMBARASSED


End file.
